Life or something like it
by Lu78
Summary: Wrote this a while ago but have since re-written as i didn't like it. Hope you do. Please R&R. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Author's notes:- Wrote this last year and liked it, then hated it, so have re-written it. Hope it's better this time, please let me know what you think.  
  
Prologue  
  
Set roughly three years in the future.  
  
Carter and Abby have an on-again-off-again relationship.  
  
Carter never went to Africa first time around  
  
Abby is now Doctor Wysensckli (Reverted abck to maiden name before graduation)  
  
Susan and Chuck are still married. They have one daughter, Victoria, aged  
2years.  
  
Luka and Sam are now married. Alex (12) now has a baby sister Gabriella (9months)  
  
Jing-Mei went back to China with her father.  
  
Elizabeth married Dave (School teacher). Ella and Sydney are awaiting a  
new baby.  
  
Neela and Gallant are about to be married.  
  
Pratt is now single after a relationship with new nurse Brooke.


	2. Chapter 1

Looking in the mirror, she allowed herself to smile. In the last few months she had little to smile about. Running her hands over her slightly swollen abdomen is what brought out the smile. Finding out she was pregnant was a very scary moment, but as her pregnancy progressed everyone saw how happy she was. Even without him by her side. He had disappeared four months ago, leaving only a note saying he needed time.  
Although she seemed happy, she wasn't. She was living life but only just. To the outside world, she was little Abby sunshine. She never let anyone in and that's how she liked it. She didn't want anyone to know how much of a mess she was in. So close to a breakdown, but still she carried on. She was falling apart but no-one seemed to notice.  
"Hey." Susan breezed into the lounge, spotting Abby by her locker. "What are you up to tonight?"  
"I have a dinner with an old friend that is in town for a few days." Abby thought of the answer quickly. In truth she was going home for her usual routine of falling asleep infront of the television.  
"That's nice, anywhere nice?" The voice was so friendly but she barely heard it.  
"Yeah, not sure where though. Jane's organising it." She pulled on her hat before departing the room with a swift bye to all in the room. 'This lie is getting bigger and bigger.' She thought to herself as she headed out into the cold Chicago aor.  
At home the answer machine blinked. She hit the play button as she removed her jacket. The first message was from a telemarketer. She deleted it before listening to the second. "Abby, are you there?" It was John's mothers voice. "When you get this call me please. It's urgent." There was something in Eleanor's voice that concerned Abby. Maybe she had news.  
Abby wasn't sure if she could handle any news right now, especially not from the great Eleanor Carter. She picked up the phone and headed for the sofa. She sat for a few minutes before beginning to dial the number. She got to the second last number before hanging up.  
Shaking her head, she dialled again, this time allowing it to ring. It rung only twice before being answered. "Carter residence, to whom do you wish to speak?" The polite voice on the other end asked.  
"Eleanor Carter, please?" Abby's voice sounded so small, almost childlike.  
"Who may I say is calling?"  
"Abby Wyseneki."  
"If you give me a moment I will try and locate her for you." A button was pressed on the phone a sweet classical music was played into Abby's subconcious. She began playing the conversation in her head, trying to picture what Eleanor was going to tell her.  
"Abby, I am so glad you called." Eleanor's shrill voice came over the phone.  
"That's okay, your message sounded important."  
"It is." Eleanor paused. "John's been found."  
Abby's breath hitched in her chest. "What?" She stuttered.  
"He's alive. We got word from him last night and Jack has flown to Africa to bring him home. Oh Abby isn't this the best news." Abby was dumbfounded. She had no clue what to answer the woman. "They'll be arriving tomorrow at ten, so I'll call and collect you about nine is that okay." Eleanor didn't give Abby the chance to respond. "See you then, bye." And as quick as that the phone was hung up.  
Abby fell backwards into the sofa. He was alive and well. She couldn't believe it. How was he going to take the news that he was going to be a father, how would Eleanor take the news. It was true that there was no love lost between Abby and the older Carters but since John's disapperance Eleanor had made a point in calling weekly to check up on her. Whether she spoke to Abby or just left a message, at least she called.  
Abby lifted the phone and called an even more familiar number. "Hello." Susan's cheerful voice came over the phone.  
"Susan, it's Abby, can you come over?" Abby's voice was close to breaking.  
"Sure, I'll be there straight away." Susan said, sounding concerned before hanging up the phone. Abby began to cry not caring how much she was hurting. 


	3. Chapter 2

The tears on Abby's face said it all to Susan when her friend finally opened the door. "Thought you were going out for dinner." Susan inquired as she looked around the apartment. She had never seen Abby's place like this before. It was in a complete mess. Abby was such a tidy person, it was hard to see her place like this. Clothes lay all over the place. Dirty dishes piled high in the sink. There was a horrible smell surrounding the apartment but Susan couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  
Abby took a deep breath. "I lied." She finally admitted it. "I've been lying to you all for months."  
Susan sat down beside her friend. "What do you mean?"  
Abby shook her head, unsure of whether she could carry on with her story. She took another deep breath and prepared her speech before actually saying it. "Ever since he's been gone, I've been lying to you all at work. I tell you I'm going out at night or that I'm busy doing things, when really I'm not. I come home from work and sit down and eventually fall asleep in front of the television. I wake up in the morning, come to work and start it all over again. Susan, I'm falling apart. I can't do it any more I need to talk to someone."  
"Abby, you've been so strong since he left. You've been a tower of strength at work." Susan was shocked by what she was being told. Abby was the strong one in the hospital. Even when he left she still showed up to work everyday. She worked hard always had a smile on her face and chatted away. How had she not noticed it?  
"I guess I'm a good actor. Susan, it's all been a front. I may smile all day but inside I'm yelling for someone to help me." Her tears are flowing fast. "I've been a mess since he left. I think I have had some sort of breakdown." Her hand immediately went to her stomach. "This little one inside of me is the only thing that has kept me going. But now, he's been found."  
"What do you mean?" Susan stopped her mid sentence.  
"Eleanor called me tonight. He's been found in Africa. He's being brought back tomorrow and she's coming to pick me up to go and get him. Susan, she doesn't know I'm pregnant. He's not going to want to see me."  
"You don't know that?" Susan placed a protective arm around her friend.  
"He left without telling me, hasn't contacted me in four months, I doubt he is going to want to see me."  
"Listen, why don't you go and lie in the bath, I'll clean up in here for you and then you can call Eleanor back and tell her about the baby. She'll be fine about it. It's a Carter heir no less."  
"Thanks Sus, you are such a good friend. Thanks for understanding and listening to me. I don't' if I'll ever be able to thank you enough. But I have one favour to ask. Please don't tell anyone at the hospital what I told you tonight."  
"No bother, you just go and have that bath."  
  
Lying in the bath, Abby tried to picture the following morning. The love of her life was coming back after disappearing four months ago. She was pregnant with his child, how would he take it? How would his family take it? She ran her hand down the small bump that housed her child. For so long she hadn't wanted children, had even aborted one but when she found out she was pregnant with John's child she couldn't have been happier. She knew that she would love the child more than she had loved anything in the world. She hoped it's father could do the same.  
  
The following morning as she had said, Eleanor Carter showed up at Abby's apartment to pick her up. She had been great on the phone the night previous. Abby had been terrified to tell her about the baby but when she did, Eleanor understood completely why she hadn't said anything.  
"Abby, you look nice this morning." Eleanor commented as Abby let her into the apartment. Susan had done such a good job at cleaning last night, Abby hardly recognised her own apartment. Waking this morning she wasn't sure how she felt. She had taken care getting dressed, she was after all going with Eleanor, who was always the epitome of sophistication.  
"Thank you Eleanor, if you could just give me a second." Abby retreated back into her bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands were shaking, a lump forming in her throat. She had wished for this day for so long but now it was here, she was scared. She hadn't felt this scared in such a long time. What would she do if he rejected her, what would she do if he wanted her back. He had hurt her so much, she wasn't sure if she could go through it all again.  
In the living room Eleanor scanned her suroundings. She had never been to Abby's apartment before but could now understand why John had loved the woman for a longtime. Her apartment had such a homely feel to it, nothing like the mansion had ever been. Nothing like any of their homes had ever been. She hoped her son could see the error's of his ways and come back to Abby, after all she was carrying his child.  
Arriving at the airport, they were driven to a place Abby had never seen before. It was a private landing strip. They both sat in the car until Eleanor cried out. "Their here."  
Abby hadn't been watching the sky but when Eleanor had grabbed her arm she glanced up to see a small white aircraft was indeed landing in front of them. Eleanor jumped from the car desperate to see her son. Abby hung back. She slowly climbed from the car as the door to the plane opened. Jack Carter stepped down from the plane first, followed by a woman Abby didn't recognise. John then appeared. He looked thin and beaten. Abby's breath caught in her throat as she saw him take the woman's hand into his own. Then she heard the word, "Fiancee", when she heard it she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was heading but she would find her own way home.  
"Hi mom, how are you?" John embraced his mother. She looked well, on the verge of tears even.  
"I'm well. What about you?"  
"I'll live. Mom, I'd like to introduce you to Lily Carmichael. My fiancee." The young woman extended her hand to Mrs Carter.  
Eleanor gasped. She really hadn't expected to hear that. Especially as she had brought Abby. Abby, where was she? Eleanor turned to see no-one behind her. She scanned the area around but couldn't see her. "mom, who are you looking for?"  
"Abby was here John. She had come to see you."  
"Why we split up ages ago?"  
Eleanor pulled her son over to one side. "John she's pregnant with your child." John looked at his mother and laughed. "She may be pregnant but I can guarantee it's not mine. I've haven't been with her for months."  
"John, she's almost six months pregnant. She loves you and you come home and announce your engaged. No wonder she's ran off."  
"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine the way she always is." John retorted as he climbed into the car with Lily. 


	4. Chapter 3

A.N - I'm not sure if I mentioned this at the beginning of the story but it is an AU story so the characters may not act the way they normally do in the show. And I know Carter would never be this mean and it's bee n hard to write him this way but I wanted to try it. I wrote this story last year but decided to try and re-write it. I hope you all understand and enjoy it.  
  
Susan stood watching Carter and Lily. She couldn't believe what he was doing. He used to be her best friend, someone who told her everything. Now she felt like she didn't even know him. Abby had chosen to stay away tonight. Wise choice Susan had told her. She didn't' need anymore stress in her life. Neela had understood. It was her and Michael's rehearsal. They weren't getting married for another two weeks but this was the only time they were both free along with most of their friends.  
Susan was so busy watching Carter that she hadn't noticed her mobile going off. "Honey, your phone." Chuck told her.  
"Thanks darling." She reached into her bag to answer the phone as she left the busy room. "Hello." She listened intently. "Abby slow down." She paused again before breaking into a run. "Okay Abby. I'm on my way." Susan ran all the way to her car. She was sure Chuck and the happy couple would understand why she had run off.  
Upon reaching Abby's apartment Susan let herself in. She couldn't hear anything. Walking into the apartment she couldn't find any sign of life. Abby wasn't here. She couldn't understand. Surely Abby wouldn't have left without leaving some sort of note telling Susan where she was. She had sounded in pain, Susan couldn't help but worry about her best friend. Where was she and what was wrong?  
  
After a day and two nights of frantic searching for Abby, Susan finally found out that she had been discharged from Northwestern. No-one could tell her what she had been in for or what had happened only that she had left that morning. Susan went straight across to Abby's apartment but didn't find her there. She was confused. Abby had just spent two nights in hospital and wasn't at home. Perhaps she was at one of her usual haunts.  
Her shift didn't start for another hour so she walked down to the river. She carried on down to the bench Abby and Carter always sat at. It wouldn't have been the first time Susan had found her sitting there, especially on cold night. But today she didn't find Abby there. She went to the new coffee shop just down the road from the hospital but still no Abby. She eventually gave up and went to work. She knew she would have to or Weaver would kill her. Walking in the entrance she saw Jerry at the desk. He would know if she had called in. "Hey Jerry, you haven't heard from Abby have you?" Susan inquired as she pulled her arms out of her jacket.  
"She's here. Started her shift about an hour ago." Jerry didn't see the look of surprise on Susan's face. "She's in curtain two with and LOL."  
"Thanks Jerry." Susan ran quickly into the lounge, threw her jacket into her locker before heading to curtain two.  
As she got closer she could hear Abby's voice. It sounded throaty, the way it did after she had been crying. Susan glanced around the curtain. Abby stood at the side of the old ladies bed speaking in her soft voice. She looked terrible, her face was a white as the sheets that adorned the beds in the room. Her eyes were red and puffy, with dark circles under them. "Hey there, do you need a hand in here?" Susan let her presence be known.  
Abby looked up quickly at her friends before looking back to her patient. "No we're all done here aren't we Mrs Gillespie. Now remember what I told you. Be more careful when your chopping vegetables." The old lady laughed before Abby exited the room quickly.  
Before Susan got the chance to follow her, Chuny caught up to her with a patient that needed looked at. Susan sighed before following Chuny down to exam one. She would eventually find Abby somewhere.  
An hour later and Susan finally had a spare moment to find Abby. "Jerry, have you seen Abby?" Susan enquired.  
"Think she's on a break." He replied. "Is she okay? She seems a bit quiet today."  
Susan's only answer was a shrug of her shoulders. She headed into the lounge where she found Sam sitting with Gabriella in her arms. "Hey you two" Susan tickled the little girl under the chin. "How are we today?"  
"We're fine. She finally got over that cold she had. We're just heading up to day-care before I start." Sam said as she began to gather all her stuff.  
"Abby hasn't been in here, has she?" Susan asked.  
"She came in but left really quickly. Didn't say hi or anything." Sam seemed a little disappointed.  
"Thanks, see you in a bit." Susan said before departing the room. She had a feeling she knew where Abby would be.  
Abby stood on the roof watching the hustle and bustle of the city below her. She heard the door open and knew who it was. "Took you long enough. I figured you'd be here ages ago." She exclaimed with the hint of a laugh in her shaky voice.  
"I've been trying to find you for the last day and a half." Susan told her. Susan took a closer look at her best friend. She looked like she had gone to hell and back, but still trying to put on a brave face.  
"I know, I'm sorry I called you and then disappeared, figured it was best that way." Abby's voice sounded shakier than ever.  
"What happened, where have you been?" It was only then that Susan noticed Abby's stomach, it appeared to be flat.  
"I went into early labour two nights ago and was taken to Northwestern where I delivered the most beautiful baby boy in the world." Abby's voice was on the verge of breaking. "He lived for four hours." Tears gathered in both sets of eyes. "They let me hold him the whole time and all I kept thinking was that I am a doctor and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save my own little boy." As she finished her little speech Abby broke down in tears. Susan listened in amazement. She pulled her best friend into her arms and held her. "I lost my little boy. My baby is gone." Abby wailed.  
Susan couldn't stop the tears from falling any more. She listened so intently to Abby's story. She sounded so brave. Susan couldn't imagine losing Victoria. She couldn't imagine what Abby was going through but wanted so badly to help her. "Abby, I wish you had called me and let me know what was going on. You shouldn't be here today, let me take you home." Abby simply nodded her head, she had had enough, but she felt she had to come into work. No-one had asked her anything when she started so she felt safe. She allowed Susan to guide her back down the stairs and through the ER to the lounge. Everyone seemed to be at the admit desk.  
"Abby where do you think your going?" Kerry bellowed as Abby came back out the lounge with her jacket on and headed out into the ambulance bay.  
"Are you all blind?" Susan said to them all. "For smart people you are very dumb. Didn't anyone catch how bad she looks, how flat her stomach is. She had her baby two days ago and he died. I'm taking her home." Susan stalked out the door after Abby, leaving everyone speechless.  
Carter walked into the admit area to see everyone watching the Ambulance bay. "What's everyone looking at?"  
He got everyone's attention but no-one seemed to want to tell him why. Kerry took him aside. "John, Abby's had your baby but he died. I'm sorry to tell you."  
"Kerry I keep telling you all she wasn't carrying my child."  
"John, she was. It was me who did the test and the ultrasound. She cried tears of happiness when she told me that she was going to make you a father." All John could do was stare after her. 


	5. Chapter 4

The day dawned to be bright and sunny. Abby was glad that Neela was getting the good weather. She and gallant deserved it. The wedding was this after noon but Abby had something to do first. She dressed and left the apartment heading in the opposite direction from the church.  
  
Arriving back at the church a few hours later, Abby stood in the shadows. She didn't really want to come and was hoping to sneak in at the back and sneak out before the end and anyone noticing her. She had been in a dilemma because she wanted to be there for Neela but she couldn't face everyone. Everyone knew about the baby and she didn't want the sympathy votes on Neela and Michael's happy day.  
Standing in the shadows she watched everyone arrive. First to arrive was Susan, Chuck and Victoria. Abby couldn't help but smile at the little girl who skipped up the stairs in between her parents, her blonde curls bouncing in the sunlight.  
Next to arrive was Luka and Sam with Alex and Gabriella. Abby couldn't help but feel jealous of them. They had everything she had ever wanted. A close family. Alex clearly adored Luka and had taken so well to his baby sister. Gabriella was the spitting image of her father, the same dark hair and dark eyes. She would be a heart breaker when she was older.  
Abby watched as Elizabeth was helped from the car by Dave. She looked ready to burst. Ella and Sydney were dancing around at the bottom of the stairs. They looked so cute, dressed alike with little flowers in their hair.  
Carter and Lily arrived last. The feeling of hurt that washed over Abby was so intense she felt ready to cry again. She had made a promise to herself not to get upset every time she saw him, but it was hard. He was the only man she had ever loved. She knew she had been married but she hadn't loved Richard in the way that she had loved Carter. Carter and Lily looked perfect together. Heights with one another and she obviously had the class that his family would be pleased with. His mother had tried calling a few times since he had returned but she had never answered. She was still to call and let her know about the baby. It would be a hard phone call but one she had to make as she was sure Carter wouldn't tell her.  
Just as Neela's car approached Abby slipped into the church sitting in the second back row. The church was filled with friends and family of the happy couple. Abby just felt so alone. The bridal march began and the congregation stood to watch Neela enter the church. She looked stunning. The ivory of her gown setting off her skin tone perfectly. She looked so happy as did Michael who stood waiting on her at the bottom of the aisle with a smile so big she suspected it could be seen from space.  
The service seemed to be over in no time and Abby hadn't made her exit fast enough. She stood behind a pillar trying to hide herself from everyone. Unfortunately Susan spotted her. "Abby, what you doing all the way up here? You should have come and sat beside us."  
"Didn't get here till late and I didn't want to disturb everyone. Have a good time at the reception." Abby said attempting to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Susan asked grabbing her arm.  
"Home."  
"No your not, come with us." And with that Abby was dragged to the reception with Susan, Chuck and Victoria.  
  
The reception was in full swing, but Abby was feeling uncomfortable. She watched the happy couples on the floor, dancing without a care in the world. She smiled as she saw Susan, Chuck and Victoria all dancing together. Alex was also dancing with Gabriella. He was so protective of her.  
Chuny came and broke up the family Martin, requesting to dance with Chuck. Susan and Victoria made their way back to the table where Abby sat. Victoria ran on ahead and jumped into Abby's lap. "Hi angel." Abby said cuddling the little girl to her, smelling her hair before kissing her.  
Victoria placed her hand on Abby's stomach. "Aunt Abby's baby."  
Susan took a deep breath and went to take Victoria away but let Abby explain. "No angel, not any more." Abby said, her voice close to breaking. "Not anymore." She repeated. She placed Victoria back on the floor. "You go back to mommy." Abby said standing and walking away.  
"Aunt Abby!" Victoria screamed after her as she watched Abby trying to run from the room. Susan caught Victoria in her arms and ran after Abby.  
"Abby where are you going?" Susan demanded to know.  
"Home."  
"No stay, you need people around you." Susan tried to explain.  
"No I need to be on my own. Susan let me go please."  
"No you need to stay. Don't let him get to you."  
"He isn't, just let me go please." Abby pleaded, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Give me one good reason why?" Susan questioned.  
"Because I buried Christopher this morning." Abby screamed back. Flashback  
The sun shone as Abby cut a lonely figure standing by the small grave. The minister spoke a few words before turning to Abby. He placed a hand on her arm. "You have been very brave today. God bless you." He said before leaving Abby alone.  
She glanced down at the small white coffin. Crouching down beside it she began talking. "Christopher Carter Wysenscki, you may not have been here for very long but I want you to know just how much you are loved and forever will be. You're Mommy's little angel now, love you always." She lay the two white roses on top of the coffin before eventually turning and walking away. End flashback  
  
Tears streamed from Abby's eyes as she told Susan why she wanted to go home. Susan was dumbstruck listening to her best friend. "Abby, I am so sorry, I wish you had told me. I would have been there."  
"It was something I needed to do. Anyway you have you're own family Susan." Abby wiped the last few tears away.  
"I know but you needed me." Susan said trying to wrap her friend in a hug.  
"Please Susan, don't. I just need to go home." Abby told her.  
"Then let me come with you." Susan requested.  
"I just need to be on my own, but thanks." Abby said before giving Victoria a kiss and disappearing from the room. 


	6. Chapter 5

The following morning Susan walked into the ER to start her shift. "Doctor Lewis, this was left for you during the night." Jerry handed her an envelope.

"Thanks Jerry, do you know who left it?" Jerry shook his head before going back to what he had been doing. Susan looked down to the letter that lay in her hand. The print was very neat, and somewhat familiar. She walked into the lounge discarding her jacket before sitting at the table to open the letter. It read:-

_Dear Susan,_

_I am sorry I am not doing this in person but I can't. I'm leaving Chicago. I can't handle it anymore. If you think I was bad when he was missing, this is worse. It's killing me seeing him everyday. The reminders I get everytime I see his face are unbearable. I'll never move on from losing Christopher if I keep seeing him._

_I spoke to Eleanor last night and she was pretty upset about Christopher and with Carter for everything he has put me through. She is behind me 100 and I hope you will be too._

_I don't know where I am going or what I am going to do but when I do eventually find somewhere, you'll be the first to know. Susan you are my best friend. You've been there for me all those times when he wasn't. You've picked me up from my down days and joined in my happy days. I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for em. There are no words that describe exactly what you mean to me. Just know that wherever I am I'll be thinking of you. I really couldn't have coped these last few months without you._

_Give Victoria a big hug and kiss from me. tell her auntie Abby loves her lots._

_love you too, your best friend_

_Abby. xxx_

Susan stared at the letter. "She's gone."

"Who's gone?" Susan hadn't realised anyone was in the room or that she had spoken out loud until she heard Carter's voice.

She looked up to him. "Abby's gone and it's all your fault."


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue:- Set approximately another three years in the future.Susan and Chuck have another child. Victoria is now five years old and has been joined by her nine month old brother Ethan.

Sam and Luka are still as happy as ever. Sam has just discovered she is pregnant with their second baby. Alex is hoping for a boy this time. Gabriella doesn't really care.

Neela and Gallant had just had their first baby a little girl named Jess.

Elizabeth and Dave are getting ready to move away from Chicago with Ella, Sydney and Nicholas.

Susan and Sam sat in their usual Doc Magoo's booth with the kids. They tried for at least once a week to have dinner together. Usually Elizabeth and Neela joined them but they were both too busy with on going projects in their lives. Elizabeth and Dave and the kids were moving in a week to LA. Elizabeth had been offered the job of Head surgeon in the biggest hospital in LA. It also meant better life for the kids, better weather, better schools, better everything. Neela was busy with her daughter. Jess had been born just over a week ago and was so adorable.

"Mommy, Auntie Abby's outside." Victoria had her little nose pressed up against the window watching someone climb the stairs and open the door.

"Victoria don't be silly, Auntie Abby doesn't live here any more, you know that." Susan, turned her attention back to the conversation she was having with Sam.

"Yes she does." It was a voice Susan recognised. She turned to where her best friend stood..........with a baby in her arms.

"Abby, what? .........Who........."

"It's a miracle, Susan Lewis speechless." Abby laughed. The baby in her arms snuggled further into Abby's neck.

Susan stood wrapping her arms around Abby and the baby. "What are you doing here?"

"Ben's been transferred to Chicago so I'm back." Abby smiled thinking of her husband. "Hey Sam, are you pregnant again?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious." Sam said hugging her best friend. "But before we get on to me, what about you. You didn't tell us you were pregnant or that you had a baby."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. While I was pregnant I didn't want to tempt fate and since she's been born, I've hardly had a minute." Abby shifted the baby's position so everyone could see her beautiful baby girl. "Everyone I'd like to introduce Alexandra, or more affectionately called Lexi."

"Abby, she is gorgeous." Susan gently touched the child's cheek.

Abby could feel a small hand tap her leg. She looked own to see Victoria by her leg. "Well there's my gorgeous girl." Abby crouched down beside Victoria. "How are you my angel?"

"I'm good." The little girl informed her putting her arms around Abby's neck. She whispered into her ear. "Am I still your angel, now you have Lexi?"

"You'll always be my angel." Abby kissed the young girls cheek. Victoria always knew how to pull on her heart strings. "Do you want to hold her?" Victoria nodded and jumped back up into the booth. Abby sat down beside her and placed Lexi into her little arms. She smiled, so did Victoria. Abby glanced up at Susan, who had Ethan in her arms. "And how are you doing Gabreilla?" Ethan let out a shriek. "Oh you too Ethan?"

"I'm almost 4" Gabriella told Abby.

"I know you've got so big since I last saw you." Abby reached across and tickled the little girl under the chin. Gabriella laughed.

"When do you move?" Susan asked.

"Next month." Abby said glancing back to her daughter. She looked so tiny lying in Victoria's arms.

"Then why are you here today?"

"Somewhere to visit." There was a hint of sadness in her voice and Susan immediately remembered what day it was. Three years previous was the day Christopher had died. No wonder she was back.

"Do you want company to go?" Susan asked.

Abby shook her head. "I need to go on my own. Thanks anyway. But maybe we can meet up later. Where's Elizabeth and Neela?"

"Elizabeth and Dave move next week and Neela had her baby last week." Sam told her.

"What did she have?"

"A little girl, named Jess. It's Jessminder really but they've already shortened it." Sam said.

"Kinda like what we did with Lexi. I mean I love the name Alexandra but she just seemed like a Lexi."

"I know what you mean. Gabriella sometimes get Gabi but she's at the age right now where she corrects people." Sam laughed as she looked down to her daughter.

"So what's been happening around here then?" Abby asked desperate for the gossip.

"Well, Pratt is engaged." Susan said first off. The look on Abby's face said it all. "I know we all thought the same thing when he told us but he has really grown up since you last saw him Abby. And she is really good for him. Her name is Melinda and she is a sweetie. She works as an elementary teacher just round the corner from here."

"I'm glad he's finally happy. He hasn't really been happy since Jing-MEi left."

"I know what you mean. Speaking of her, she's coming back to Chicago. Her father died about six months ago and she's finding it hard in China so she decided to come back here. Although she dropped the bombshell last week that she is married and has a little boy."

"Oh my God!" Abby looked back to where Victoria still sat with Lexi in her arms

."Yeah, she seems happy so I hope it lasts for her. You know that Kerry found someone new don't you?" Abby nodded. "Well they've just adopted a little boy called Jack."

"That's fantastic news. SO everyone's okay then."

Susan noticed how she was avoiding the subject of Carter. "Yeah you could say that. So where will you be working when you come back?"

"Hopefully here. I contacted the hospital last week when we first found out we were moving and they said there had just been an opening in the ER so I could have it seen as I worked there before and I knew everyone. SO who left?"

Sam and Susan both looked at each other. "Carter left." Sam eventually said. "He and Lily divorced about three weeks ago and he said he couldn't take life in Chicago anymore. He's moved away to Florida."

"Oh well." Was all Abby could say. Life had a funny way of throwing things at you and now she didn't care. She had her husband and her new daughter. Life couldn't get any better could it?

A.N - Well that's the end. I am grateful for all the reviews I have received and hope you have enjoyed it this time around. As I say it is a re-write and even I like it better. I've put both chapters up at once as I am off on holiday for the next two weeks and won't get a chance to. Hopefully when I come back I'll have a brand new story. Fingers crossed.


End file.
